


Moth Boi

by edge_lord_101



Series: Be More Mothy [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based on a True Story, Bugs, Confessions, Hair kinks, Its been so long oops, Kinda, Kinda a shit post, M/M, Mentions of getting sick, Moth costumes, Moth eating, Peer Pressure, Realizations, SO much pining Jer, a gift, dogs!!!!, happy endings, it's wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_lord_101/pseuds/edge_lord_101
Summary: Michael never backs down from a dare and Jeremy realizes shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afamouscannoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/gifts).



> This is for my friend @afamouscannoli because ITS A BORTH DAY so yeah enjoy!

Michael never backed down from a dare. At least, from what Jeremy has seen. Michael has done it all, he's drank the strange mystery drink, TP-ed houses and yes has taken his shirt of multiple times ~~(Jeremy really liked those dares).~~ So when Rich dared him to eat some of a moth, Michael wasn't scared at all, ok maybe a bit nervous. For some reason the Squip Squad were chilling on a field at night, (typical teenage hangout place). There was a giant ass moth on the ground when Rich asked

"I dare someone to eat that nasty ass thing"

"Ok I'll do it" Michael stood up making his way to the moth.

Jeremy couldn't believe it. This could go really fucking bad, but god it would be a funny story. Michael went to pick up the moth, it almost flew away, but Michael was quick and got it.

"Oh my god he's actually doing it" Chloe said, extremely shocked.

"He's gonna get a disease, why are we letting him do this??" Brooke replied 

"This is gonna go viral holy shit" Jenna said, already filming. 

Michael inspected the moth, it was giant. He could do this. He slowly brought it to his mouth and, bit into a wing. Screams filled the field and Michael instantly dropped the moth.

"HOLY FUCK MICHAEL WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Christine yelled at him.

"Dang bro you got Christine to swear, you really fucked up" Jake smirked. 

This was the moment Jeremy knew, he was deeply in love with Michael. 

 

 


	2. Totally Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is whipped and Michael is confused

            Ever since the Moth Incident, Jeremy can't get Michael out off his head ~~(honestly, that isn't new)~~. He can't help but notice is warm cinnamon colored eyes, how they crinkle when he smiles. God, that smile can make him melt into the ground. Don't get Jeremy started on his hair. Jeremy loved Michael's hair so much ~~(almost to a creepy point)~~. It was just so soft, and perfect, someone save Jeremy from this hell. Of course Jeremy didn't tell anyone about this... ok maybe just Christine and Brooke... ok maybe most of the squad knew, but Jeremy knew he could never tell Michael. Michael would never like him back. Even though they shared giant slushies, and sometimes Michael would be extra touchy and even give Jeremy the Iconic Sweater that didn't mean Michael felt the same way. God Jeremy was fucked.

"Hey Jer, are you ok? You've been kinda off lately" Michael said looking concerned. 

"Me? I'm fine. Totally fine. I'm like the epitome of fine." Jeremy replied.  _Why the fuck did I just do that_

"Right on dude! See ya at lunch" Michael gave Jeremy a quick hug and went on his merry way. 

Jeremy just stood there, in full tomato form, wishing that he didn't have those pesky Feelings. 

"So, which one of you gays would top or bottom" Rich said making his way over to the very flustered Jeremy. 

"Rich! I don't want to do that stuff. I just want to touch his hair a lot and maybe date him" Jeremy replied. 

"Whatever you say my dude, you just gotta ask him out soon" Rich gave Jeremy a Friendly Punch in the arm and swaggered off. 

Jeremy really hated feelings. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short I wrote this in class whoops. I don't know if I'll add another chapter but thank you for reading!


	3. A Very Mothy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween my dudes get hype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big believer in a trilogy so this is it for moth boi my dudes, this has been wild (also I wrote this on my phone so sorry if the formatting is off)

Halloween was an interesting halloween for the kids of Middle Bourgh High. This halloween would be the one year anniversary of Rich's fire incident, but teens being teens , a party was still held (with lots of Alcohol and Weeds). Jeremy had been waiting all month to initiate his plan to tell Michael is feelings and boy, he was fucking nevrous. Putting the final touches on his costume he looked in the mirror. He can't believe he's going to show up to Chloe Valentine's house in a moth costume. He quickly grabbed his keys and motored his way to Chloe's, this better be worth it.

Once he arrived at Chloe's beautiful home he entered and was greeted by a kinda tipsy Chloe. 

"Wow Jeremy! You look... really unique" Chloe said as she realized what Jeremy was wearing.

"Uh thanks Chloe. Do you know where Michael is? I need to talk to him about something" Jeremy asked looking around the room. 

"No sorry, but I know where the drinks are in case you need some confidence" Chloe said as she disappeared into the crowd.

Jeremy made his way into the giant crowd of people trying to find his best friend. Then he saw him. Wearing a... dolphin costume? Holy shit and his hair looked even better? Jeremy was ready to Die. 

"Michael!!! Wow nice costume" Jeremy said trying to hide his blush. 

"Hey Jer... Oh my god you're a fucking moth" Michael said before bursting out into laughter. 

"I need to talk to you about something... Wanna go somewhere more private?" Jeremy asked nervously. 

"Sure! As long as it's not a bathroom" Michael replied. 

The boys made their way outside to find that it was empty. The moon glowed and the sound of the loud music was faint. 

"Michael, I'm in love witn you. Like really in love with you. You're so amazing and smart and funny and god you're hair lord please let me rest. I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I thought you should know because Holy Fuck I'm so gay for you dude" Jeremy said. 

"Well shit dude I've been in love with you since 9th grade." Michael said grinning. 

They lived a happy mothy life together. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Confession Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hated my first confession scene in the last chapter so have this instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after my bois go outside btw!

"Ok. Michael, I need to tell you something. Something really important. Like life changing, earth shattering important." Jeremy said, trying to keep his freaking out to a minimum.

"Listen bro, I bet it's important, but I think they're playing truth or dare and I gotta go. Do you think they'll dare me to eat a spider?" Michael questioned as he made is way towards the door.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU MOTH EATING FUCK." Jeremy basically shouted.

"Wait, what? You love me???" Michael said.

"God I love you. Your stupid dares and your beautiful smile and your perfect hair. Honestly your hair is so perfect I just wanna run my hands through it so bad like dude it's so good" Jeremy rambled.

" I mean if it helps I love you too dude. I've kinda been in love with you since like freshman year. I just never thought you would feel the same" Michael said as his blush intensified.

"Boyfriends?" Jeremy asked.

"Boyfriends" Michael agreed.

"By the way I'm not letting you kiss me untill you wash your mouth with a whole bottle of listerine. I'm not getting parisites" Jeremy said taking Michael's hand.

" C'mon it was like, three months a go!" Michael said as they walk towards the door together, finally happy.


	5. It’s been 7 months but here’s an Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like adding an epilogue so here it is. Why am I like this??

So, Jeremy and Michael are together. It’s really fucking rad if you ask Jeremy. It’s like being best friends but, he gets to make out with Michael a lot, which is definitely a plus. After the events of halloween, they stayed together all year long. They battled through finals, college apps, and their mental problems along the way. Sure, they love eachother, but relationships aren’t always perfect. Some days Jeremy and Michael are all over eachother and some days they need a break to calm down. No matter what, they always had eachother.  
The rest of the year went by really fast. Prom was an absolute blast (Michael had finally eaten a spider). They even dressed up in onesies because suits were too boring... just kidding Jake totally dared Michael to convince Jeremy to wear onesies. The boyfs had a great time singing and dancing their little gay asses off. It was definitely a time to be had.  
Graduation was also amazing. The boys went to different universities , but they were pretty close. Jeremy decided to major in physcology, so he can help those anxious teens like himself. Michael decided to have a double major in Music Theory and Game Design. The two player game still continued on. Both boys broke and hungry, but still in love.  
They decided to move in together in Senior year of college. After months of begging Michael, Jeremy got his two dogs, Terra and Yogi. Jeremy was actually obsessed with them and would constantly show off his beautiful puppers. Michael also loved those doggos and would always send videos to Jeremy.   
Who would’ve thought moths brought these boys together huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m serious this is the end. I know I’ve been saying that it’s the end, but really this is it. Thank you so much everyone and I hope you enjoyed this wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, I wanted this to come out on the birthday!


End file.
